Fantastic Four Vol 1 12
. The Wrecker meanwhile takes Rick through a series of underground passages to an abandoned frontier town. Also searching the various tunnels are the Hulk and the Fantastic Four. When the Hulk crosses paths with the FF, a fight soon breaks out between him and the Thing.This iconic battle between the Thing and the Hulk is revisited in Hulk and Thing: Hard Knocks Vol 1. Unable to fight in such close quarters, the Hulk forces his way to the surface, where the fight rages on into the old ghost town. The Hulk manages to incapacitate Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch, but as he struggles with the Thing again, a beam is fired through the ground below and strikes the Hulk from behind. Seeing this, the Invisible Girl points it out to the Thing, who digs through the Earth to find its source. Below, he finds a robot, confirming the existence of the Wrecker. Ben easily demolishes the robot and then breaks through a metal door. On the other side, he finds Kort holding Rick prisoner. Before Kort can blast Ben with an atomic-powered weapon, Sue invisibly sneaks around Kort and knocks the gun out of his hand. The Thing then apprehends Kort and frees Rick. They return to the surface to reveal the truth to Reed and Johnny and while they are comparing notes, the Hulk recovers as well and bounds away to his secret lab to change back into Bruce Banner. Bruce is waiting at the military base when they arrive, and he thanks, Reed Richards for his help. The FF is then celebrated by the military before they head back home for New York. As they fly away, the Hulk watches from the distance as they depart, but the Hulk has a feeling that they will meet again someday. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Captain Nelson * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** , **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * Experimental Rocket Sled | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes This story is revisited many times and as such there are events going on behind the scenes in this story that affect the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Fantastic Four are asked by General Ross to assist in capturing the Hulk. * - the Fantastic Four meet Bruce Banner and talk about the Wrecker. * - The Fantastic Four hunt for the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four battle the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four discover the Wrecker is real and defeat him, the Hulk flees. * - Fantastic Four thanked for their help. Invisible Girl: * - Fantastic Four are asked by General Ross to assist in capturing the Hulk. * - the Fantastic Four meet Bruce Banner and talk about the Wrecker. * - The Fantastic Four hunt for the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four battle the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four discover the Wrecker is real and defeat him, the Hulk flees. * - Fantastic Four thanked for their help. Human Torch: * - Fantastic Four are asked by General Ross to assist in capturing the Hulk. * - the Fantastic Four meet Bruce Banner and talk about the Wrecker. * - The Fantastic Four hunt for the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four battle the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four discover the Wrecker is real and defeat him, the Hulk flees. * - Fantastic Four thanked for their help. Thing: * - Fantastic Four are asked by General Ross to assist in capturing the Hulk. * - the Fantastic Four meet Bruce Banner and talk about the Wrecker. * - The Fantastic Four hunt for the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four battle the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four discover the Wrecker is real and defeat him, the Hulk flees. * - Fantastic Four thanked for their help. Hulk: * - the Fantastic Four meet Bruce Banner and talk about the Wrecker. * - The Fantastic Four hunt for the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four battle the Hulk. * - Fantastic Four discover the Wrecker is real and defeat him, the Hulk flees. * - Bruce Banner thanks Reed Richards for his help. General Ross: * - Fantastic Four are asked by General Ross to assist in capturing the Hulk. * - General Ross briefs the Fantastic Four on the Hulk. * - General Ross thanks the Fantastic Four for their help Wrecker: * - Kort meets the Fantastic Four, tries to slink away * - The Fantastic Four hunt for the Hulk. * - Kort frightened off by the Thing. * - Fantastic Four discover the Wrecker is real and defeat him, the Hulk flees. Publication Notes * Arguably one of the first Marvel Crossovers between titles. The same month this issue came out, the Fantastic Four also made a guest appearance in . At the time of this publication the Hulk had his own title but it was cancelled that same month. | Trivia = * The cover art is paid homage to in | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Fantastic Four Vol 1 12